1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to instrument supporting platforms and more specifically is directed a portable riser to support and raise the elevation of tripods.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
When using a tripod to support an instrument, such as a camera, it is often desirable to raise the elevation of the tripod, and thus the camera, to achieve a more aesthetically pleasing picture. While most tripods have adjustable legs for the purpose of adjusting the instrument height, their maximum elevation is often limited to around five feet. Additionally, most individuals using the instrument mounted to the tripod cannot comfortably operate the instrument at elevations above five feet.
Conventional hotel type platforms, usually 8'.times.4', can sometimes be used to raise the tripod and operator to a higher elevation, however, these platforms are not very portable, extremely heavy, and consume a large amount of space in work environments where space is at a premium.